How to Play a Player
by bitch-we-slap
Summary: By now i knew everything i need to know about Forks High...... These players think they can play me? Bella badass... Ha! But i'm going to show you how to play a player.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Fanfiction fans this is a new story that me n one of mi besties came up with n were doing it as a group project…JUST To let you know BELLA IS STRICTLY BADASS!!!!! NO BITCH ASSNESS!!! Don't forget 2 review at thee end of thee chapter…good or bad reviews WE DON"T CARE!!**

**-LCarter12 && blkbrat47**

Disclaimer: All characters Belong to thee one and only Stephanie Meyer!

_*All thoughts in italic.*_** soo Enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Intro:**

By now I know everything I needed to know about Forks High. I know the players, the jocks, the nerds, the pretenders, the innocents, and the Ride-Or-Die chicks. I know who to trust, and who not to trust. Most importantly I know every play in the damn book. Adjusting to this new jungle is going to be a piece of cake.

Chapter 1 New Ground

As I got off the plane I caught the stares of many people. _Damn… I didn't know first class would cause so much attention. _I thought as I looked around for my father Charlie. _Where the hell is he? I mean it's kind of hard not noticing in her money suit, but then again considering his crazy job schedule I wasn't surprise to see that he sent Tom _(The usual limo driver) _to pick me up._

"Hi Tom." I said with a big smile

"Hello, Ms. Swan." He replied taking my 7 bags and piling them in the truck.

"Well, this is light baggage." He said looking skeptical

"Oh… that's just until I have the rest flown over."

"I should have assumed." He said smiling as we departed from the plane.

On the way to the house I started to think about how Forks would be… From the looks of what I saw, I know it would be hard for me to adjust to this weather. There isn't a patch of yellow grass anywhere, just green. Green. GREEN! Everything that is suppose to be brown is green. _Ugh! _I shuddered at the thought of what school would be like the next day.

What will the weather be like? If I had any luck in my system it will be sunny like it is now. _Well kind of sunny… _I closed my eyes hoping god would answer my pleading prayer. When I opened my eyes I noticed we stopped moving. When Tom opened my door the first thing I saw was this very attractive guy in the driveway. When his eyes met mine he flashed me an adorable smile that made his eyes twinkle.

I slowly got out the car and turned to face Tom as he said "We're here Ms. Swan. I'll personally take your bags inside, and I'll tell the maids to get you situated."

I nodded my head in agreement then I started to walk towards the mystery guy, taking in his appearance. He had dark brown skin, brown eyes and his hair is cut short with spikes in it. He had on a grey t-shirt that showed off his muscles perfectly, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black and grey Nikes. _Puuuurfect._ My mind purred

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan, who are you?" I said flashing him my million dollar smile.

I blushed at his expression when he finally stammered out "Jacob Black."

"Sooooo… What brings you here, Jacob?"

"Well Charlie, is one of my father's closest friends and my father suggested that I use my charm and insanely good looks to show beautiful Bella around today."

"Well I think your father was right, it is working very well, but let's get one thing straight Jacob Black."

"Ok."

"Never in your fucking life use beautiful to describe me… I'm incredibly fucking sexy and hot. And don't you ever forget it." I said cockily

"Yes. Mam!"

"Ha ha… I'm just messing with you, Jacob." I said

"That's ok because you're right about one thing." He said

"What is that exactly?" I asked

"You are incredibly fucking sexy and hot. " He whispered in my ear.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip as he opened the car door and helped me in; we started to drive.

20 Minutes Later

We arrived at a small, but classy Italian restaurant. Jacob ran around the front of the car and opened my door for me, helping me out of the car. I put my arm through his as we started walking into the restaurant.

"Well, aren't you the perfect gentleman." I said with a half smile

"Well, my mom always taught me to be the perfect gentleman." He said

"Well, your mom is a very good teacher." I said

"That she was." He said as the man led us to a far corner booth.

When we sat down I looked around at my surrounding, catching a pair of green eyes looking straight at me. I wonder why, there is nothing special about what I'm wearing. All I have on is a hot pink Hollister t-shirt, short denim shorts, a hot pink braided necklace around my neck, with hot pink hoops, and hot pink and white vans. _Must be the pink. _I thought. The guy has pale skin, reddish brown Bronze hair. He smirked when he saw me starring at him causing me to roll my eyes. Jacob looked bored with the stranger's presence.

"So what should I know about the mysterious, Jacob Black?" I asked

"Anything you want to know." He said, but before I could respond a booming voice interrupted our conversation.

"What's up, Black?" I heard then turned my head to see a tall build guy with brown curly hair and a dimpled smile.

I flashed him a sexy smirk as he raised his eyebrows at me. "And you are?" he questioned.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said sweetly while looking into his brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Bella, my name's Emmett." He said licking his lips as he shook my hand.

"Pleasures all mine." I said winking. I turned my attention back to Jacob, I was eager to finish our conversation. Before I could open my mouth we were interrupted by yet another insanely hot guy. He was a dirty blond with a slender but muscular body, and baby blue eyes. He looked down at me and I could see a smile turning up in the corner of his mouth as he picked up my hand and kissed It, I blushed a dark shade of scarlett red and closed my eyes as I turned my head in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you too, beautiful, what's your name?"

"My name's Bella." I said while looking back into his eyes.

"My name's Jasper." He said while flashing me a smirk and releasing my palm.

I looked between Emmett and Jasper and said, "It was nice meeting you both."

I turned my attention back to Jacob, but as I began to talk again I was cut off by someone else,

"Hello, my name's Edward Cullen, what's yours." By this time I was just plain irritated so I quickly turned my head and said "Bella."

When I took my glance I noticed it was the same exact green eyed guy that I first saw when I walked in , so I started to talk to Jacob again while shooing him with my hand over my shoulder.

"Look sweetie I don't think you understand --." _boy is he pissing me off… So I cut off his sentence by saying,_

"_No, sweetie I don't think you understand that I'm currently having a conversation so I suggest you fuck off." I said earning surprising looks from all the boys surrounding me._

"_Anyways, back to my conversation….." I said turning back to Jacob, I heard Emmett laugh as he, Jasper, and Edward walked through the door to leave. _

"_Damn, that was cold." Jacob said smirking at me._

"_Well those are the breaks," I said smirking back, "maybe they should learn not to mess with me."_

"_But I got to hand it to you though," Jacob started, "It was very sexy."_

_Through the rest of dinner Jacob and I talked about everything we could think of, and on the way back home we continued the conversation. I learned a lot about Jacob such as: his favorite color is blue, his favorite number is 25, he likes all types of music like me, He grew up in Forks, he's a year younger than me [16 years old], He loves playing sports, his favorite ice cream is chocolate, his favorite food is pizza and many more._

_But most importantly I learned that I really like Jacob Black, and we have sooooo much in common. I almost can't wait to start the next day at school, because I know he'll be there with me._

When we pulled up in front of my house Jake opened my door like a gentleman he is, and walked me to the door.

"So, am I picking you up for school tomorrow?" he asked

"No. I love to make an entrance, but just wait for me by your car, and I'll meet you there." I said

"Ok…" he said a little disappointed , turning away.

"Wait Jake…" When he turned around I put my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips before whispering "Sweet dreams." Then turned around and went in the house.

I smiled hugely as I started to walk up stairs and I knew that in some strange way I was going to love Forks.

The Next Morning

I woke up eager to start my day at Forks High. I opened my closet and picked out the perfect outfit; a short denim skirt, a light blue tank top with a white under shirt, a pair of light blue and white vans, a baby blue baseball cap with a "B" on it with a white rim. And to top it all for I pulled out my diamond necklace and diamond hoops my dad gave me last Christmas. I quickly took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I dropped curled my hair putting my cap over so my hair hung down my shoulders. I grabbed my backpack and needed downstairs. When I went in the kitchen I saw a note on the refrigerator addressed to me.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I couldn't see you yesterday, I'm working on a very big case, and I didn't know if you wanted breakfast so I didn't request anything to the cooks. Hope you have fun with Jacob last night._

_P.S._

_There's a surprise for you in the garage. : )_

_Love,_

_--Dad_

I folded the note back up and stuck it in my pocket as I pulled out a pop tart and a bottle of water, I ran to the garage eager to see my surprise. When I saw my surprise my jaw completely dropped. My dad bought me a brand new dark blue Lambo. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I hopped in the front seat and saw my keys in the ignition and a note resting on the dash board.

'_Don't forget your license._

_Love,_

_--Dad'_

I smiled. Luckily, my license was in my wallet already. Since I had a while to go I sat and ate my pop tart. After I was done eating I quickly applied lip gloss and mascara, I hooked up my I-pod to my radio and started on y way to school. When I started to approach school I slowed, picked up my I-pod and switched the song to "Diva" by Beyonce ; I turned the music up as loud as it could then I smashed off into the parking lot, finding Jacob and parked right next to him. I looked around at the wandering eyes directed at me and I threw on my backpack as I turned on the ignition, grabbed my I-pod and, locked my doors and got out the car to meet Jacob.

"I see what you mean by Grand Entrance." he said impressed."Well if you must know Jake, 'A diva is a female version of a hustla.'"

I said quoting the song. Me and Jacob laughed as we connected arms and walked our way to the front of the school.

**Author's Note: WELLLLLLL wat da ya think?????? Yup and this is the end of the first chapter of How to play a player by the best because… BITCH we slap…SOOO WAT Do u think???? hMMMM we kno u loved it…lol…yes conceited..I think not..OVEr confident..YES….Now review!!!!!!!**

**B y mi luvies/lovelies,**

**-The authors =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Game On

**It's been forever since we last updated; DON'T judge us! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I won't give you a long excuse (you probably don't want to hear it). ON WITH THE STORY!**

_*thoughts are in Italic!*_

Bpov

_Small campus equals small population. It shouldn't be that hard to adjust to this__. _I thought as Jacob dragged me through the front. All eyes fell on me and suddenly I felt a little self- conscious; I was the new girl, fresh meat, and I knew that they were hungry just waiting to get the dirt on me. If that was the case they were going to have one hell of a time; _I'm Bella Swan and I'm that BITCH._ I smiled at my current thought and then I felt a warm touch leave my side.

"I'm sorry Bells but I gotta go; I promise I'll meet you for lunch?" he said more as a question than a statement.

"Sure, Jake. I'll be fine." I flashed him a secure smile and when he turned around I took my final deep breath before stepping into the attendance office.

I walked up to the front desk, and the lady looked up at me with a light smile, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm a new here; could I have my schedule?" I flashed her a full smile that I frequently used to win over adults in my presence. She smiled at me for a moment before turning toward the computer. Soon I heard the printer wiz to life, and I grabbed all the paperwork I needed from her before walking out of the door. I only had one foot out of the door before my schedule was snatched out of my hands and dangled slightly out of reach but none other than the same green eyed bastard. _FUCKKK is his problem? _

"Can I have my schedule back?"

"Yeah, if you can take it from me," he responded between chuckles.

In that moment I had the urge to kick his balls so far down that they hit the back of his ass. _Bet he would give me my shit back if I did that, but I won't give him the satisfaction; I have another idea. _I faced him with a light smile and lifted bent a finger, beckoning him to come forward. He bent down so his face was level with mine and I took the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "Believe me when I say I can be a bitch, but I'm not a punk bitch. You insist on playing with my emotions, and I admire your persistence. You're sexy as fuck; I'll admit it, but I will hit you with my stun gun so quick in your dick that you will NEVER be able to get it back up." I ghosted my hands over the front of his pants and felt him twitch in response; I took this moment to snatch my paper out of his hands and then walked away. "Maybe I'll see you later, Cullen." I said over my shoulder while blowing him a chaste kiss. _I defiantly feel in my element; fuck with me. _

The day went by in a blur. Nothing too eventful happened until the end of fourth period. From the corner of my eye I noticed a bottle blonde whore staring at me the entire class period but, you know me. Calm, cool and collected is my motto, but this female was pushing her luck. I could practically feel her eyes burning into my skin and she obviously had no idea how close she was to dying. _I think this bitch is trying to make a statement, but she just doesn't know messing with me is like playing with death. I look like an angel, but when shit hit the fan and shit get real my personality flip and I won't hesitate to thug on yo ass. _

She must be the queen bee, but the queen is about to be dethroned.

"Class is about to end please return your books to the back table." Mr. Clark said

I slowly stood up and started walking to put my book back. I could still feel her eyes on me then seconds later I felt her. Suddenly, she appeared next to me her blue eyes cold as ice. I smiled to myself. _This bitch is bold, but I know I can take her. She just doesn't know shit about to get real._ I turn slightly towards her and smirk.

"Problem?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice

Her eyes showed shock that I dared to question her, but she quickly masked it.

"There's a lot of talk about you around my school and I just wanted to let you know I run this school and I suggest you to stay out of my spotlight and don't step on my toes or I will destroy you." The bottle blonde snarled. _I don't think this bitch knows who she's fucking with! Muahahahahahahaahh! Game on._

I twirl my hair, and I smile sweetly, "Bitch, I will destroy you. You are this little compared to me." I say making a small space between my thumb and forefinger, "Everyone loves Bella Swan, and if you think you can go toe to toe with me you are sadly mistaken. So, if I was you I'd think twice because I won't hesitate to strike and go for the kill. So, BITCH beware."

"You listen here you little –

I cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "No. You listen; did I not make myself clear, or are you just illiterate? You chose your battle, and I hope you're ready to fight it, because like I told you before I won't hesitate to drag your name through the mud, spit on your reputation, and murder your pride. Bitch shit just got REAL." I walked away, leaving her stunned and in disbelief; everything behind me was silent except for the sound of her exaggerated breathing.

_I think I just met the one and only, Lauren Mallory, but when I'm done with her she'll only be one in a sea of many. I hope she's ready to finish what she started because at this moment her life is over. It's done! I feel no remorse._

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing this! Tell us what you think; I promise we won't bite ;). But then again; you better like it because: BITCH WE SLAP!

Until next time,

LC Carter & blkbrat47


End file.
